


The Marauders: Beggining of an Era

by annoyingpeeves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders' Era, Multi, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, The Marauders - Freeform, blackinnon, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingpeeves/pseuds/annoyingpeeves
Summary: The story of how The Marauders started from the POV of an old adult version of Remus Lupin, narrated from the events of J.K. Rowlings' Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; lots of angsty romance, start of new relationships and new adventures. It's the start of the First Wizarding War and no one is safe.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans/James Potter, Mary McDonald/OG, Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 10





	1. An Unusual Letter

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I am pleased to inform you that there's been a vacant for the teaching position for the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you're interested in the position, which I certainly wish you are, we will be expecting your owl with the response._

_Given the events happening in the Wizarding World it will be understandable if you choose not to take the position, again, we will be awaiting for your owl. Needless to say you were one of our best students at the time, so it would be an honor to have you back. And please, do not worry about your problem, Professor Snape will most certainly prepare you a potion for those special ocassions._

_Sincerely,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards. _____

Remus Lupin read the letter once again just to make sure it wasn't a dream. He had gotten the letter almost three weeks before and still couldn't believe it. His first thought was that it had been a prank; Professor at Hogwarts? Him? Why would Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards alive, want him, a werewolf, to teach at Hogwarts? It was nearly impossible to believe. As soon as he read it the first time, he had written back to Dumbledore accepting the position, and tomorrow he would start his first day as a Professor at Hogwarts. It was weird to even think about it, he had always dreamed of teaching at Hogwarts, he talked about it everyday with Lil-

He stopped that thought. 

Not only had he wondered if he was fit for the job because he was a werewolf, but because of what had happened. Was he going to be okay strolling down the halls where he had once been with his friends? Walking the same steps he had once walked with the people he loved that where now gone? That's why Dumbledore had said that it would've been understandable if he rejected the position; but he knew well enough that all of them, his friends now long gone, would never let him do that. That's why he took the job, maybe even being at Hogwarts could make him remember all the good times they had there, hopefully erasing the memories of how they left. 

He was nervous, to say the least. He didn't know if it was just good timing or if Dumbledore had planned it, but by the same time he got Dumbledore's letter he had also gotten _The Daily Prophet _with Sirius' Black face plastered all over the first page. Everyone was wondering how he could've escaped, from Azkaban, the most dangerous prison on Earth, but Remus had an idea of how he could've managed such feat. He never said anything though, why hadn't he said anything? A part of him couldn't believe he had done all those terrible things, he still had hope on him, but if for some reason, what they said was true, his escape was in his hands as well.__

__He decided to not think about it anymore. He closed the letter and put it in his pocket again. He looked through the window, watching the kids say goodbye to their family while getting on the train. Dumbledore had offered him a special ride for teachers, but he had politely declined, he wanted to remember how it felt to be on the platform again._ _

__"It's good to be back" he whispered to himself._ _

__He had taken the last compartment on the train, he wanted to have privacy and be alone, and he knew that no kid would want to be in the same compartment with a middle aged man. Not giving a second thought he leaned into the window seat and went to sleep._ _

* * *

A couple of voices woke him up. 

First it was the compartment door closing, which made a muffled sound so he didn't pay much attention to it and was able to go back to sleep. He did want to be alone but to have some people in the same compartment didn't bother him either. He heard the words _'Sirius Black' _and _'Azkaban' _but since it was the popular topic of conversation now he wasn't amused.____

He had also heard a couple of different names at times as well, _'Hermione', 'Ron', 'Harry' _. But even then, those were pretty common names too, so he didn't pay attention to that either. It wasn't until the train made a sudden stop and everything began growing cold that he slowly opened his eyes. He saw two boys and a girl. Sitting next to him was the girl, the two boys where facing his side. He squinted his eyes so they couldn't see he was no longer asleep but he kept a curious eye on the vaguely familiar dark-haired boy sitting next to the redhead one._ _

Everything went even more cold, Remus realized the vaguely familiar feeling that was setting in. The lights went out, the windows covered with cold air and the sadness started to rise up. _It couldn't be_ Remus thought _There's no way they would let them get on the bus_. But before he could even do anything, a cloaked figure appeared on the doorstep. A glistening, greyish, slimy-looking hand coming from the cloak grabbed the door opened and started drewing a long and slow, rattling breath, trying to suck something more than air. Remus got up quickly and took his wand, and without even saying a word a silver vapor-ish light went out of his wand and repelled the Dementors out the compartments and closed the door shut. 

When he looked down at the boy who had fainted, he almost took a step back. It was like seeing James all over again, the same dark, messy hair, the same glasses, it was an actual carbon copy of his late friend. 

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" the curly haired girl said next to him. 

That's when Remus realized. The boy was Harry Potter. James and Lily's son. 

After having him awake, Remus gave Harry a piece of chocolate he had saved for the trip. Thankfully, he had not eaten it. _"You'll feel better"_ he said. When the train arrived to the station all the kids went out, Hagrid waiting outside to give them instructions to follow through. Remus stayed a while in the compartment, now he was aware of who the kids that where with him were. _'Harry, Ron and Hermione. A golden trio'_ Remus had whispered to himself. 

He sighed and slowly took off his things and went out. As he was walking down the hall of the train to the exit he was reminded of his last year at Hogwarts. He had thought that would've been the last time he stepped foot into the train. How wrong he had been.

* * *

_**1978** _

"James, wait up!" Remus said once they had gotten out of the train. He had been helping Peter with his baggage whilst Sirius and James had wandered off without helping them. "Why did you bring so many things on the train, Peter?" 

"These are just essentials!" Peter defended himself, although Remus wasn't sure as to what kind of essentials a person like Peter could have. 

With James and Sirius no longer in sight, Remus gave up and helped Peter with his trunks. It wouldn't take long anyway, as longs as they made it to the carriages he would be fine and able to get rid of Peter's _"essentials"_. The castle looked magnificent from the station, it seemed to Remus that it had gotten bigger since last year, but still, he felt that every year. It rose up not to long before them, the lights shining through the large windows made it seem magestic, especially with the starry night above them. This was Remus' and the boys' last year at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait no longer. He knew that Sirius and James may had some pranks already prepared, since it was their last year, they had nothing else to lose. 

They had reached the main gate where all the carriages waited before them. Numerous groups of bundled up students where together waiting to get in, as some other carriages where already setting off. 

"Oi! Moony! Wormtail! What took you so long?" James' voice was heard from a distance and Remus turned to see him already in a carriage. He got down and helped them with Peters baggage, putting them up the carriage. After that, Remus and Peter got on the carriage as well. 

"Christ Wormtail, whatever you have in there?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone. 

"They're just _essentials_ " Peter repeated annoyingly. 

"Not even Marlene carries that much shit around" responded Sirius 

"Hey!" Remus heard a female voice next to James, he hadn't noticed Marlene was there as well "I'm not _that_ intense" 

"Marlene, hey, didn't see you there" said Remus who was next to James on the other side "How was your summer?"

"It was okay, not that interesting, I met someone though-" But before Marlene could even finish her story, Sirius interrupted her. 

"Hey, how come you weren't at the train with us?" 

"Yeah, that's true, you always come with us" second James.

"Well, it's the last year, I wanted to be with my friends" Marlene furrowed her brows in defense. 

"But we are your friends" smirked James. 

"And so are Lily, Mary and Alice" added Marlene. 

As soon as the L-word dropped, Remus eyes went straight to James, who, astonishingly, didn't even flinch at the mention of her long-time crush. Maybe he was finally over her, Remus thought it was better not to ask. Unfourtunately, Peter didn't think like Remus at all. 

"Speaking of Lily" started Peter. Marlene threw a menacing glare at him, who was sitting on the other side, next to Sirius "How are things going with her, James?" 

James did not respond to Peter's question because the carriage started to move "I haven't talked to her in all summer, I dunno what she's up to" 

"So you won't try to date her this year either? It's your last chance Prongs!" 

"C'mon, Wormtail. Shut it" responded Sirius "Let's not talk about Lily right now"

James rolled his eyes "Guys, I'm fine, we became friends last year and I only asked her out once, I'm planning to keep it that way" But Marlene's and Sirius' worried stares said otherwise. 

"Uh, too bad, I really liked you guys as a couple" 

"Wormtail!"

"Peter!" 

"What? I'm just saying" Petter shrugged. 

"Whatever, we're almost there and I'm starving" Sirius said. 

A couple minutes passed until they arrived at the castle. The students already wearing their robes and preparing to enter to the Great Hall, and enjoy the feast. Remus got off first, next to Sirius and Peter, while James was helping Marlene to, despite her efforts to say that she could do it by herself. This time, they all helped Peter with his baggage and left it with Filch, the caretaker of the school. 

As they where walking towards the Great Hall, Remus could see Sirius sneaking a couple of glances to the girls coming through, even sneaking some glances at Marlene, to which James was looking at suspiciously. When they arrived at the Great Hall, with the four inmensly large tables before them, they took their seats and waited for the Sorting Hat ceremony to begin. James had seated carefully between Sirius and Marlene while on the other side there where Remus and Peter. Remus thought that James might have inmediately regretted his decision, because soon enough Lily was seated next to Marlene, and as much as he hated to admit it, James still took glances at her, and for Remus' surprise so did Lily. They even smiled at each other at one point. Remus attention went somewhere else as the ceremony began. 

When all the new students had been finally sorted into different houses, Gryffindor gaining 6 new ones, Hufflepuff had gained 8, Ravenclaw had 7 and Slytherin had gained 6 as well. Dumbledore stood a while to speak for a moment before th feast began. 

"Welcome, welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's an honor to have so many new students to help us continue the tradition. Before we start with the exquisite feast our dear house elves have prepared for us, I wanted to give a few announcements. For the first years, the Forbidden Forest is STRICTLY forbidden, hence the name. The third floor is also strictly forbidden, except for schoolwork purposes and, with pity, I inform all students that Hogsmade visits are now cancelled" 

A lot of murmuring and complains started filling the Great Hall, confused faces, including the Marauders' looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. 

"We must remember" continued Dumbledore raising his hands so everyone would be quiet "These are just safety measures, dark times are coming and we should be prepared. We will not give into fear, but we will try and protect us from it. The visits will resume when the Ministry of Magic assumes its safe to. But nonetheless, these are all the anouncements I wanted to make for today. Now, off you go, and enjoy the feast." 

As soon as Dumbledore uttered the words, a variety of foods came up into the tables. Remus instantly forgot everything about Hogsmade and started eating. 

"Can you believe it? No Hogsmade visits!" Sirius exclaimed "That's a bummer" 

James laughed "C'mon, as if that would ever stop us" 

Remus knew exactly what they meant. Nothing had ever really been in their way since they had acquired the invisibility cloak a couple years ago, this year was no exception. 

They continued laughing and chattering and Remus focused on the food in front of him, he was hungrier than he thought. A voice got him out of his trance thought. 

"How was your summer Remus?" Lily's sweet voice joined the conversation. 

"It was great" Remus smiled "Not that interesting, but good enough" 

"I'm glad" Lily smiled "I wanted to ask you, are you taking Slughorn this year?" 

"What are you talking about? We all are." interrupted Alice who had joined the table not so long ago with Mary.

"I'm assuming they're talking about their secret club, Alice" retorted Marlene.

Alice mouth formed an 'o' and went back to eating. 

Lily laughed "Well, are you?" 

Remus could feel James' intense stare as he made conversation with Lily, soon enough he would be asking him to help him get a date with her. "Yes, I am" 

"Great!" Lily clapped her hands enthusiastically "Marlene was invited but declined the invitation" said Lily glaring at Marlene.

"What?" responded Marlene with her mouth full "I don't like Slughorn that much" 

"But then what are you going to do with your free time then?" asked Lily in a worried tone. 

"Enjoy my free time" said Marlene as if it wasn't obvious. 

Remus laughed. "Don't worry Lily, I've got you". Lily smiled and went back to chattering with Alice and Mary. 

Remus looked at James who was looking attentively at the conversation he just had with Lily, while ignoring whatever crap Sirius was saying about quidditch trials, but as soon as he felt Remus' stare he looked back down to his food. 

After the feast was over, the students where ordered to go into their common rooms and prepare for tomorrow's first day of class. 

"I just - I can't believe how easily you two talk!" exclaimed James, while walking up the stairs "Why can't I talk with her like that?" 

"I thought you were over her?" asked Peter 

James had gone pale a little bit "I- I am- I am." 

Remus knew James wasn't jealous, but he couldn't help but feel bad for him and his failed attempts to talk to Lily, who was walking a few feet above them. But by the way they where looking at each other during the feast, he was sure something would happen between the both of them. It was just a matter of time. 

"Give it some time, don't stress about it and I'm sure you'll be fine" Remus said. 

"Yeah, Prongs, don't worry about it, you and Evans are meant to be. I'm sure she talks about you all the time with the girls" Sirius joined in. 

"Speaking about the girls" started James "What's the deal with you and Marlene?" 

"McKinnon?" asked Sirius "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hmm." said James in a tone that made it look he did not trust Sirius "Remember what you promis-" 

"I know Prongs, I know" Sirius cut him off "Nothing's going on, I promise" but Remus detected a hint of worry in Sirius' voice that made him think otherwise. 

When they got to the portrait and said the password, they all went to their respective dorms and finally went up to sleep. Remus hadn't noticed how tired he had been. 

None of the boys said another thing, probably being just as tired as Remus was, they went to bed, closed the blinds and waited for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the books there where more people in the compartment when the Dementors attacked, but in case anyone hasn't read the books I decided to go along with the movie version. Hope you don't mind! Any suggestions are very welcomed.
> 
> First chapter's done! I know that some things are different from the books, I'm just trying to make it easier in case someone hasn't read them. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> IT'S STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS! Sorry about that.
> 
> What did you think of the first chapter?


	2. The First Day

**_1978_**

Sunshine came in through the blinds waking Remus up, it took a while for his eyes to get used to the morning light but he eventually sat up on the bed, stretched out his arms and yawned. He looked around and saw that, as per usual, his fellow friends where still sleeping, Sirius' snors were covered by Peter's constant sniffing. Unamused, Remus went straight to the bathroom to start getting ready. He was always the first one up, so he could take as much time as he wanted to shower, it'll be a while until one of the boys wakes up. He took a look in the mirror and saw himself. Eye bags were starting to build under his eyes, and his face was becoming more pale than before, his hair was all messed up - well, that's because he just woke up - the other things though, well, it was _that_ time of the year.

Today was the first day of classes, which meant that in a year he would be out of Hogwarts. It seemed like it was yesterday that the Sorting Hat had sorted him into Gryffindor, now time had gone by so fast. And even though he loved being at Hogwarts, he wasn't excited. Why wasn't he excited? He loved studying, he loved being here with his friends, he loved Hogwarts... Why wasn't he excited like he had been all the other times? He decided to put that thought in a box and throw it away, he'd deal with that later. 

He took a quick shower and changed into his robes, he tried to think on the positive things coming his way, like the Slughorn Club invitation, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, his friends whom he had not seen in a _very_ long time. 

"It's gonna be a good day" he whispered to himself "It'll be a good day" that last one almost convinced himself. 

"Moony!" a pounding on the door was calling his name "C'mon, I gotta get ready for the Feast!" it sounded like James. 

"I'm done, quit bugging!" yelled Remus in annoyance. 

"Lily's going to be there, I need to look good!" said the, still pounding, door. Remus could've sworn he heard Peter's remark on how James had supposedly gotten over Lily. 

"Shut it, Wormtail" James retorted "Moony!" 

It had been a long time since Remus had heard James being so desperate about showering. 

"STOP! I told you I'm done" said Remus walking towards the door.

But the pounding on the door continued. 

And continued...

And continued...

As if there was a drummer on the other side playing an acoustic set. 

Until it finally stopped.

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY_**

Professor Lupin opened his eyes to the sound of a _ghoul_ trying to kick the cabinet where it was captive open. With a grunt Remus Lupin stood up from bed and gave the cabinet a few knocks. 

"You might as well stop doing that" Remus said "It's not going to open" 

As a response he only got growlings from the creature. He sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Today was his first day as a teacher.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his scars, most of which he had caused himself, which now looked more like red scratches. He had a little bit more control over it now, hopefully his stay in the castle wouldn't mess with that. He couldn't help but think if there was a reason as to why he was there in the first place. 

Did Dumbledore know what was going to happen? He's the wisest wizard in the world, but... Did he knew Sirius Black would escape from Azkaban? Is that why he offered Remus a job? Was Dumbledore using him as bait, just like he had done 13 years ago? 

He washed his face, trying to get those horrible thoughts off his mind. Dumbledore would never do something like that, not again. 

After having showered and gotten ready, he went straight to the Great Hall, getting ready for the breakfast feast, after all he was now a professor, he was supposed to be there before the students. As he was walking down the corridors of the castle he couldn't help but feel naseous, it was odd being there, in those halls, without his friends. No James, no Lily. No Alice, no Frank. No Marlene, no Sirius. 

_Sirius_

He felt a knot in his throat at the thought of Sirius. He was a traitor, the reason why Lily and James were now gone, he was not supposed to feel sorry for him. He had to forget about his friend 13 years ago, he wouldn't let him get in his nerves now, not while he was in the castle. He thought about Harry, the knot now getting tighter, he only saw him twice when he was a baby and the last time in the train. Would Harry have any idea of who he was? He shooked his head, probably not. Why would he? 

When he arrived at the Great Hall all of the teachers were already in their seats, some of the students were in their corresponding tables too. He sat next to Snap- Severus, who only gave him a dirty look. _"You're late"_ Severus Snape hissed. 

Well, at least nothing has changed. 

"Thank you for noticing Severus, I appreciate" Remus said giving him a smile. If they were going to be working together might as well get along, they weren't at school anymore. The feast began after Dumbledore greeted the students and soon enough the classes started. And Remus' first class was with no other than the one and only Harry Potter.

He decided to introduce them to a _boggart_ , he was pleasantly surprised when Dumbledore just laughed and agreed with him to do that, he just wanted to evaluate the skills the students had. It would give him a good place to start thinking of the best way to teach them. When the students got into the classroom the lesson inmediately began, they formed a line and the boggart came out. It wasn't until Remus saw Harry standing in front of it when he realized what he'd done, he stayed still, not even a boggart could project the image of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, right? 

Well, what happened was nothing better because soon enough a Dementor was inside the room. Remus hurriedly stepped in front of Harry, hoping the boggart would act upon him and not become the black, cold figure it was now. The cloathed figure suddenly became a moon, surrounded by clouds to finally become full. He could hear the whispers of the students, the questions as to why he would be afraid of the night, but he was in a trance, he couldn't look away. He wasn't able to remember every full moon where he had transformed, but the one the boggart was showing, that one he remembered vividly. 

_"Riddikulus!"_ Remus exclaimed, watching the full moon form into an airless balloon and back into the closet once again. "Sorry guys, that's it for today". 

Disappointed student faces and complaints were seen and heard but eventually they left. Leaving Remus and the memories from that night alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went to fast on the lesson with the boggart, i'm sorry! If you want me to be more detailed tell me and I'll be. I just want to get straight into Remus' story with the Marauders, but these scenes are needed. Do you like it? Sorry for not posting regularly, I'm in finals so I'm trying. 
> 
> Remember some of the things were changed in order to let the people who have not read the books understand. In the books they where in the teachers' room when they "fought" with the boggart, but since not many people know that I didn't write it like that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hope you like it!


End file.
